x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcat
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Rogue Recruit * Spykecam * Grim Reminder * Walk on the Wild Side * Shadow Dance * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Physical appearance Kitty has brown hair usually pulled up into a ponytail. * Kitty's regular outfit consists of brown sandals, jeans, a white t-shirt with a pink sweatshirt. * Kitty's X-men suit is somewhat similar to Jean Grey's. It's a a black suit with purple on the front of her upper body. She wears a gold belt with a red button and an X on it. Early Life During her early teens, Kitty began having terrible headaches, which culminated one night during a dream where she felt like she was falling, only to awake having fallen straight through her bed and bedroom floor into the basement. The next day, her parents had told her not to go to school, while they attempted to help her through this. She snuck out anyway, only to meet another mutant, Lance Alvers, who had the ability to cause earthquakes in a limited area. After a minor incident with him, she was recruited by Jean Grey and Professor Xavier to join the X-Men. Powers She is able to phase through solid material, can walk on air while doing so. Season 1 Since her induction, she has fought alongside the X-Men against The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, led by Lance Alvers. During her stay at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she has become close friends with Kurt Wagner, and has possibly even considered a closer relationship with him. She is also shows to be best friends with Rogue. Kitty also has a relationship with Lance Alvers, now calling himself Avalanche, against the advice of some of her friends. She proves her heart is clearly with Xavier's cause of human-mutant coexistence rather than the Brotherhood's philosophy of mutant superiority. * X Impulse ' Kitty Pryde's in bed dreaming. She's flying high through a city when she suddenly loses control and falls. She wakes up in the basement of her home and her parents come running down stairs to her cries. Her dad asks her if she was sleepwalking and she says she fell through the ceiling. Her Mom tries to tell her, it was just a nightmare but the father looks up and says "I don't think so." The sheets and pillow are phased half way through the ceiling. Kitty tries to sneak out of her house. Her mom catches her and says that she's supposed to stay home today. Kitty gets mad and asks "What's the point? You guys don't want to talk about it." Her dad calls for her and Kitty begs her mom to let her go. Her mom says okay. At Kitty's school some preppy girls shove her into her locker and lock her in. Lance Alvers shows up spray painting the lockers and Kitty accidentally phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. During P.E. Kitty trips trying the long jump and loses her temper again. The girls laugh at her. Lance and his buddies are on the roof trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get in and he sees what happens on the field below. When one of the girls that laughed at Kitty takes her turn he causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. She bumps into Jean on her way off the field. She goes into the auditorium and kicks around the set props on stage. She tries to catch a bowl she knocks over but her hands phase through it. She kneels down and phases through it again intentionally. Jean walks in and tries to talk to Kitty about her powers. It starts off well, she shows Kitty how she's developing her telekinesis and even tells her that she can read thoughts. However this very much makes Kitty freaks out and yells for her to stay out of her head, and she runs off. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean arrives with Kitty's parents in tow, they all try and talk her out of goin with Lance, warnering her it's a bad idea. Lance this makes Lance feel a little hurt, and he lashes out by getting angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him instead. When she refuses and phases free he drops the accidentally creates a large tremor and causes the ceiling to fall in around her. Jean uses her telekinesis to protect Kitty's parents from the blast. Kitty phases free of the rubble and everyone one remains safe and sound. Kitty hugs her parents & they are so happy to see their daughter all right, with suck amazing gifts. They all agree, it is best for Kitty to move, and go to New York with Jean and Xavier to home her mutant abilities. * 'Rogue Recruit After watching Storm and Wolverine test out the mansions security systems, which everyone is very impressed by both their skills. If not a little horrified by Logan's suggestion to use poisonous gas next time. Kitty asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Xavier arrives and tells Scott to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Kurt 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off, he loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. Kurt apologizes but Kitty tells him to stay away from her. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up, but Rogue takes off scared. Kurt talks Logan into letting him go after the girl, since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells him to watch after the "half-pint", which makes Kitty mad. Kurt ports up to Rogue and tries to talk to her. Kitty phases through a fence behind them, and decides to "show" Wolverine by taking down Rogue. She tackles her and Rogue throws her off. When Kurt grabs Rogue she touches him and absorbs his powers. Rogue 'ports away and Kurt collapses. Kitty tries to frantically revive Kurt and then calls out to Xavier for help. Xavier sends Wolverine after Kitty and Kurt Kurt and Storm come around and Kitty is so happy that Kurt is alright she runs up to him and hugs him! * Mutant Crush At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred accidentally flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Kurt and Kitty are semi-training, they're playing keep away with a football, under Wolverines instruction, while Xavier watches. Kitty stats off with the ball, but after phasing though a tree, and runs into a branch from another one, give Kurt time to take the ball back. He ports around with if for a while, until Kitty jumps though the air and takes it back, phasing thought kurt, and pulling his tail. They both fall to the ground. The game is interrupted when Logan orders him to contact Scott, as Jean has been taken. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. * Speed & Spyke One morning at breakfast the X-Men talk with Evan Daniells. Later, Evan is training in the danger room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. At the mansion the X-Men are hanging out in the pool. Kurt cannonballs in and knocks Kitty off of her float. Xavier talks to Evan about how they're happy to have him. Evan jumps in the pool, lands on Kitty's float and pops it with his spikes. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guards....Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Survival of the Fittest * Grim Reminder Kitty wakes up to her alarm and phases her hand through it to turn it off, presumibly just broken it. She stumbles into the bathroom, phasing through the door, not realizing it reads 'occupied' and rushes right back out again. Rogue opens the door and shakes her brush at Kitty telling her the sign said occupied and the door was locked. Kitty mumbles something about anyone being able to read at this time in the morning and Rogue closes the door on her. Back in her room, Kitty is on her bed writing an E-mail to her parents. Mostly she complains about how crowded the mansion is, and how she can never find anywhere where she can be alone. Rogue walks in and begins to blow dry her hair. Kitty grumps and leaves the room. In the hallway she's literally run over by the other X-Men. ]] She settles into the kitchen where Logan is reading the newspaper. She writes about how he's a loner and never wants to talk to anyone. When she looks up from her laptop at him, Wolverine asks if he's been reading too loudly for her. She's says that she was just enjoying the quiet. Then the other X-Men burst into the room making tons of noise. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the valume all the way, it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves upset and Kitty writes about how he doesn't act like they're family, that he's always doing "this lone wolf thing". Kitty passes by in the hallway and hears Logan destroying his room. When he staggers out of his room she asks if everything is okay. He says something about redecorating and pushes past her. Downstairs, Kitty finds Evan "spyking" a poster to the ceiling. Kitty argues with him over it being everyone's space and he tells her to deal with it. He leaves and she hops onto the sofa to continue writing. She writes about his immaturity, then the poster comes loose and falls onto her head. Next she climbs into a tree outside by the garage. Scott is nearby working on his car. Kitty writes about Scott and how sometimes he tries to be so responsible and others he's a total teenager. Scott revs his car and takes off with his stereo blaring, almost causing Kitty to nearly fall from the tree. She notices Logan and Xavier in a courtyard nearby and writes about Xavier keeping everything together at the Institute. Later Kitty is hiding in the Blackbird trying to finish her letter before School. She writes to her parents about Kurt and how he's always popping in on her and startling her. About that time Kurt ports in and startles her. He asks what she's doing in the Blackbird, and says Scott's going to give them a ride to school. Kitty is irritated and says she only wanted one minute alone. He comments on her being touchy, but about then the Blackbird takes off and they're thrown to the floor. They head up to the cockpit and find out that Logan is flying the jet. Kitty tries to stop Kurt from going up to him, saying he's been acting wierd all day. Kurt tells her to stop being dramatic and heads up to the pilot's seat. When he puts his hand on Logan's shoulder, Logan pops his claws and swipes towards his head. Kurt stammers and ports back to Kitty. Wolverine follows him back and asks why they're following him, he keeps grabbing his head and groaning. Kitty tries to tell him that they aren't following him, but he becomes angry and tries to slice them with his claws. Kurt ports them back. Logan get angry, mumbling to himself about having to take them back, that they have to get away, that there's something in his head and he can't control himself or be trusted. He closes the door and locks himself in the cockpit. Kurt states, the've been locked in, and kitty tells him, No, Logan locked himself in, to keep them safe. Kitty asks Kurt if he can port them to the ground but he says they're going way to fast and to high up. Kitty says they're stuck on the flight. Logan lands the jet in the mountains and begins hiking up the peak. Kitty phases out of the jet and Kurt ports out saying that the communicators have been jammed. They follow Logan up the mountain. Kurt and Kitty spot Wolverine up on the mountain, but as Kitty waves to him, Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kitty tries to dodge Wolverine, but trips and ends up sliding down a slope. Wolverine catches up to Kitty and she tries to talk to him. She's beggining to get through with him when the scientist cranks the dial up to 60%. Wolverine starts chasing her again. She gets away by phasing through a rock face, but almost plunges into a ravine on the other side. Kitty phases up through the ground behind him. He turns on her, but freezes before his claws reach her. Kurt ports in and wants to teleport them both away, but Kitty gets him to wait. She lowers Wolverine's hood and asks him if he remembers her. She tells him he's fighting whatever they've done to him and that he can win. When she asks if he really wants to hurt her, he pulls in his claws and drops to his knees. She throws her arms around his neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. Kurt and Kitty port into the lab ahead of Sabertooth. Kitty runs ahead to find Logan. They have Wolverine pretty much tied up when Kitty phases in and sees what's happening. She runs through the droids shorting them out, then continues on and dives into the labs control panels. Everything starts shorting out and there are some explosions as Kitty phases back out of the panels. Wolverine regains control and starts after the Scientist. The Scientist says that the whole lab is going to blow. Wolverine tells Kitty to leave. She doesn't want to leave without him, but Kurt ports in and grabs her. The kids port out outside and in the distance, Kurt and Kitty re-appear. They watch as the whole top of the mountain explodes. Later as they're waiting, Logan staggers up to them looking very run into the ground. Kitty's been in every hour to check on Logan since the surgery that removed the chip in his head. Kitty sits inside the dinning room finishing the letter to her parents. She writes about how even though the place is crowded, she'd miss bumping into everyone if they weren't there. That it's all a part of being a family. Season 2 in Walk on the Wild Side Kitty banded together with Rogue, Boom-Boom, Magma, and Jean Grey to form the crime-fighting Bayville Sirens, the ultimate expression of "girl-power." The five dressed in what could only be described as punk-gothic, and used their abilities to bring down a chop-shop/car theft ring. Immediately afterwards, the group disbanded under threat of arrest for vigilantism (a threat actually made by Mystique in disguise), but the incident has shown that mutants can use their powers for the good of humanity. In Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. in Retreat Kitty was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Spyke, Wolfsbane, and Sunspot, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature sciences class. Originally hatting it, Kitty quickly changes her tune when they get free time. She chooses to go swimming, (even if they boys like jumping in) and later goes on a bit of a hike. However when Beast ends up being late, her and the other X-kids band together to go find him. The realize he has been captured by Bigfoot trackers, thinking he is indeed bigfoot. With a big help from Rhanne, who turns into a werewolf, they are able to free Mr. McCoy and head back to the mansion. in Hex Factor before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance finds Kitty, and pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Season 3 On the "Day of Reckoning," while in the battle with Magneto's new team of mutants, Shadowcat was instrumental in the defeat of Colossus, by phasing him through an abandoned building, and then having Avalanche collapse the building. in The Stuff of Villains Everyone is heading off to school and as Kitty rushes to catch up to them she phases through the Beast and loses her toothbrush inside. She says sorry as she reaches back into his chest to remove it. Later Evan is hassled by some thugs. Rogue and kitty step in to help, but Evan pops his spikes and the thugs run off threatening to tell Principal Kelly. Evan has a hard time retracting his spikes, when he finally does, Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Kitty shows up and asks what's going on. She wants to go get Scott to follow Gambit, but Rogue tells her that there's no time and drags her off. Rogue and Kitty make it to the Brotherhood house just as they boys take off into Lance's jeep. They follow by phasing in and out of vehicles that are heading the same direction. Later Kitty phases through and saves Pietro just in time as the truck plummets down and explodes. Quicksilver tells her that she almost blew it and calls her a slowpoke, then he takes off. Blob and Toad load the unconscious Lance up into the jeep and take off. Rogue tries to stop them with Lance's power, but Kitty tells her it's no use they're all gone. The girls are caught by the military officers, but the leader tells them that not everyone hates mutants and that he knows they helped and they're free to go. Back at the Institute, Xavier tells Kitty and Rogue that they can't deal with every problem that comes along, that they have their own lives to lead. Scott tells them that they've also got detention for skipping out on school. Kitty storms off super mad. Season 4 Notes Her roommate was Rogue. Has a stuffed dragon, presumably named Legion In Dark Horizon II there was a reason why the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group. In Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. Relationships Lance Alvers Kitty first meet Lance when she accidentally fell onto him when she tried to get out of her locker because two mean girls pushed her into her locker and when she fell onto Lance he got spray paint on his face while he was vandalizing the school and he convinced her to sneak into the office so he can steal test results they went out a few times and were a couple for a while but never really made it a couple and they went to the school dance together and even though he is an enemy of the X-Men he still has a soft spot for Kitty. Lance once tried to join the X-Men, mostly because he wanted to get close to her. She saw him do the right thing when he told several Xavier Institute Students to stop their then-current joyride on the X-jet. When Professor X and the others believed he was with the teenagers, she was the first to come to his defense. Before he left the X-Men, Kitty ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and left. Kurt Waggner When Kitty first meet Kurt she was a little scared at first and creeped out by the way he kept teleporting around her and how he looked in his blue form but when he was knocked out by Rouge she was very worried and when he came to she hugged him and said that everything will be ok and eventually she warmed up to him. He once teleported while sleeping around the city on a day he and Kitty were sick and supposed to be in bed. When he woke up, Kitty beat him repeatedly. Rogue Best friends forever, & roomates Other faces of the Shadowcat X-Treme_X-men_-Kitty.png| "X-Treme X-Men" Comic- (2001-2004) ast_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Kitty.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008 - +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X1_-_Kitty.png|''X-Men 1'' (2000) X2_-_Kitty.png|''X-Men 2'' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Kitty.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) Screen_shot_2012-07-19_at_8.09.19_PM.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| Marvel Anime (TV series) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men Category:Lance & Kitty Category:Bayville Sirens